Templars of Blood
The Templars of Blood are a Successor Chapter to the Blood Angels. The Templars of Blood Chapter's Founding date is not known. Like the progenitor Chapter, these sons of Sanguinius take pride in themselves for their ability to meet the enemy head-on, although this is where the similarities end. This Successor Chapter utilises a more balanced organisation of their fighting forces than the Blood Angels, tending to incorporate a higher number of Tactical Squads than their predecessors. It also noted that the Templars do not organise those that succumb to the Black Rage into a formal Death Company. Instead, those that lose this struggle with their inner darkness are left to fend themselves in combat, armed only with a combat knife and their Power Armour. If the stricken battle-brother manages to survive, his Company Commander performs one last act of contrition. In the name of their Primarch, they formally honour the battle-brother for his service to their gene-sire and the Emperor before executing them. What is unusual about the Templars of Blood, is that for a Blood Angels' Successor Chapter they have a surprisingly low number of victims who succumb to the Black Rage. This shocking occurrence has not escaped the scrutiny of the Inquisition nor the Blood Angels themselves. It is not known how the Templars of Blood have been able to hold this genetic curse at bay. The Blood Angels and those that support the Templars believe that they have been able to achieve this accomplishment through their devout service and dedication to the Emperor and their Primarch, coupled with a will of iron. However, their detractors believe that like their fellow Successor Chapters, the Templars of Blood may be harbouring a dark secret. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours Unknown. Chapter Badge Unknown. Notable Templars of Blood *'Brother-Captain Kristoff' - Captain of the Third Company, Brother-Captain Kristoff has honourably served his Chapter for many centuries, owing to his superlative skills in combat and an unnaturally long lifespan that is a genetic characteristic of his gene-seed. It is also noted that Kristoff has been seconded to the Ordo Xenos' elite Kill-teams of the Deathwatch. He is fully expecting to eventually be pressed into a third term. Despite his Chapter's Chaplains trying to dissuade him of certain unorthodox beliefs, Kristoff is a man prone to strongly believing in omens and portents, especially his personal belief that the number three holds special significance in the eyes of his beloved God-Emperor. The Brother-Captain pressed his Chapter Master to authorize him to take his entire battle company into the Jericho Reach after he heard that Lord Militant Tetrachus' plan was a three-pronged assault. He considered this to be a fortuitous omen in his eyes, and that the Reach was under the stewartship of the mighty Deathwatch was not lost on the Captain who was also a veteran of this esteemed fighting organisation. Until such time that he is pressed into service with the Deathwatch once again, the Battle-Captain is content to lead the Third Company in glorious combat against the most vile and terrible xenos that this region of space can send against him. Sources *''Deathwatch: The Achilus Assault'', p. 54 Category:T Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines